Forgotten
by Veeson
Summary: Natsu is a student on his second year of high school at Magnolia Boarding School, but there is a bully causing some trouble...AU. T to be safe, it will be M eventually. chapter 2 is up
1. Bully

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Fairy tail or any of it's caracthers.

**Warning: **Yaoi fic, not too much going on this chapter, just a bit of fluff and some strong words, still gonna rank it T to be safe...

**A/N:**Ok, this was suppose to be a one-shot but it came out as a chapter-fic, or however people call it, so please don't hate me for starting another on going fic when I already take so long to update the ones I already have TT-TT ok, i'm gonna ramble a bit more in the end of the fic.

**EDITED**

* * *

><p><em>Those eyes…<em>

_ That boy…_

_ So much sadness…._

_ I want to save him…._

_ "Are you ok…?"_

Damn it, so early and he is already at it! Class haven't even started! I'm going to punch him till he can't even breathe! I swear! Oh sorry, you must be confused so let me start by the beginning. Today had begun so nice, I had a big breakfast with my friends, I beat that ice idiot on a fight, nothing new there, I had done my homework, for once, I managed to not spill any food on my uniform, which was a miracle, but all that was ruined by the news of the bully striking again.

See, this bully just joined our school this year and, even though we're only a month into the new school year, he has already managed to get a reputation of bullying other students and causing trouble with anyone who crosses his path, but he only bullies people from the second year, like me, even though he is only a first year, weird right?

After running for at least ten minutes I finally managed to find him! There he was, with his rough, spiked, long black hair, far too many piercings for his own good and eyes like a beast ready to eat it's meal, holding his victim by the collar. I didn't even pay attention to the boy, but only because I was focused on saving him from the bully! "Gazille!" I shouted as I sped up, a fist raised ready to punch him in the face. He tossed the boy aside and turned towards me, spreading his legs a bit and preparing for impact, I took his invitation and punched him with all my might right in his stomach, for I knew that he would protect his face, but he just tightened his abs and endured the blow as if it was nothing, although he was still pushed backwards a bit. I looked at him, glaring really, he had this evil look in his eyes. He barely felt that punch. See, he had another reputation around the school; metal dragon. That was thanks to two reasons, the first was the rumour that he had a tattoo of a dragon somewhere on his body, and the second is the fact that he can endure almost anything. Seriously, he brags about his endurance to everyone and no one ever saw him dodge in a fight, even when a guy tried to hit him with a lead pipe he didn't try to dodge, he just stood there and took it like the pipe was made of paper. It's like his skin is made of steel or something!

He licked his lips, as if savouring the fighting aura around us, and, before I could react, his fist flew to my face. I tried to dodge but it was too late, his punch made full contact with my face and I was blown away. I didn't fall, no, I quickly turn and managed to get my balance back as I fell on my feet, still going backwards even after landing. I glared furiously at him, but he only smirked at me and laughed out loud. I knew what would come next, but I couldn't let it happen, not again! I dashed with all my might, once again fist raised ready to punch, this time aimed for his face and sure to hit the target, but he quickly lowered himself and spun around, kicking me in the stomach and sending me flying once more, only this time I crashed against the wall and let out a painful moan, still I refusing to fall.

"So weak…Tell me, how do you plan on saving anyone like that?" He said looking down on me. I remained quiet. I had no answer, not after being unable to even graze him. "Hunf" Was all that he let escape his lips as he turned and walked away, leaving me there as if I was just a bug, not worth wasting his time to squash.

"Wait!" I shouted as I started to reach out for him, but, before I could give chase after him, the bell went off. "Damn it, I'm gonna be late again!" I said to no one in particular. Without losing a moment I turned around and ran with all the strength I had left. I was a bit sore and I could taste a little bit of blood inside my mouth, but I'm strong so I know that I didn't get a bruise and my face won't get swollen, although my uniform was quite messed up but maybe the other students and the teachers would think it was just me being sloppy and wouldn't notice that I fought, and didn't win. I didn't lose either! I never won or lost against that damn freak, he always walk away, it's so frustrating! He is probably afraid that I will find his weakness, that has to be it, or else why would he keep doing that? Oh, no point thinking on it too much, that will just overheat my brain, and I need it…mostly to think what I'm going to have for lunch but still.

When I finally reached my class I was already ten minutes late, so I peeked in very discreetly, 'lucky' for me the teacher was absent and professor Makarov, the head of our house, was covering for him. No matter, I am a master of stealth! As soon as he turned his back to the class I quickly crawled up to my seat, quiet and soft as a kitten, and sat down with a major grin. Gray, who sits next to me, pointed to the side of my desk, showing me that my stuff had been brought there for me. I smiled in reply and nodded as if thanking him. "Ok class, this pretty much covers everything, except for mister Dragneel who just joined us, so someone please sacrifice your tim- I mean, please be generous to take some time and explain this to him after he finish detention, ok?" The whole class laughed loudly as I slumped back into my seat, my smile quickly turned into a frown as my cheeks burned in embarrassment

The rest of the classes passed pretty normal, I yawned, paid no attention, slept a bit, passed around some notes, blah blah blah, the bell rang, gifting me with the blessing of recess and I dashed out of class. It was pizza today, you see, and now I am at the table with my friends and a plate with a small mountain made of pizzas, which I was quickly devouring. "So you lost again, eh?" Gray teased me, as everyone had already finished their meal and I was still half way through mine. Damn that bastard, I am so going to kick his ass later!

"Ah dinf't loth" I tried to say that I didn't lose, without stopping my munching of course.

"How bout you swallow first?" He said raising a hand to cover his face from the food that flew of my mouth when I spoke, but I just shrugged and got back to my food.

"But it's odd isn't it? You've been chasing him for two weeks now and every day he tosses whoever he is bullying aside, punch you and walk away just before the bell rings." Lucy said, she is a blond girl from my class, very smart. She only joined the school last year but we've became good friends since then.

"And don't forget his how-do-you-plan-to-save-anyone-? catch phrase." Loki added. He was one of the cool kids, very popular with the ladies, been in the school since long ago, fell in love with Lucy at first sight and, after a lot of flirting and stuff, he managed to turn her into his girlfriend. I noticed he left the weak part out of consideration, not that I cared that much…just a bit.

"I heard he only picks on people from the second year, even though he is a first year, unless someone picks a fight with him, then he beat them out cold without caring about whatever year that person is." Erza said as she crossed her arms, she was a third year and class president, very popular but very strict as well. She had a great reputation with the teacher as well, best grades in the whole school, good at any sports but she was mostly found of fencing.

"I heard he wears long sleeves and trousers even when playing sports. He even got special permission from the school to alter the uniform for p.e. classes." Gray leaned forward joining the conversation. I finished eating a long time ago, so I was paying attention as well.

"I heard that only Natsu make him turn away, when someone else tries to stop him from bullying or picking a fight, then he just beats them up black and blue!" Lucy said once again and everyone looked at me, did they expect me to have the answer for such odd behaviour?

"What? It's not my fault that he turns away!" I said feeling annoyed, why would he not fight me?

"Maybe you stink." Gray said with a smirk, I quickly put him in an arm lock shuting his smart mouth.

"Maybe he has a thing for Natsu" Everyone looked at Lucy when she said that, speechless, me especially, so she decided to explain a bit more her point. "Well, maybe he bullies people from second year because Natsu is a second year, so he would help his colleagues. And think about it, on the first two weeks no one could stop him so he just helped himself to the poor victim's money and then kicked and punched them till he was satisfied, but on the last two weeks, which Natsu has been running after him, he just toss his victim aside, letting they get away pretty easy. All they really get is a scare." As she finished everyone kept quiet, as if surprised by how much sense that made, even though it sounded very odd.

I let go and fell back into my seat. "So, what you are trying to say is…" Now everyone turned their attention to me, "…is that he wants to become my friend?" Half of my friends fell of their seats and the other half hit theirs head on the table, hard. Funny, they usually only do that when I say something stupid and/or unexpected.

"Yes Natsu, maybe he is trying to reach out for you." Erza said as she got back to her seat, I think I saw her rolling her eyes.

"But then why does he keep running away from me? " I rested my chin on the table as I pouted, damn that stupid Gazille for being so complicated.

"The only one that would be able to answer that would be Gazille himself…" Gray started to say but stopped when he saw me beaming as a smile crept on my face. "What?"

"I know, I'm going to ask him! Yeah, I'll just find him now and…" The bell rang, time for more classes, "Ok, I'll find him after class then!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea…"I heard Loki saying but I was already dashing to my class as I hummed happily, maybe if I became his friend we would finally be able to fight! Yay!

. . .

After class, Natsu dashed out of the door as soon the bell rang, all of his friends sweat dropped as they watched him go, so positive and innocent. They all started to get their stuff together to leave, slowly, as they wanted the rest of the people to leave the class so they could all share their thoughts, even though they knew that they were thinking pretty much the exactly same thing.

"So, Natsu…" Lucy started.

"You think he…" Gray continued.

"He will be fine!" Erza said fiercely from the door, she always come to their classes as soon as her ends. She was staring at the celling, her eyes narrow as she was focusing on how to punish the pink haired fool later on.

"You think he will get lucky?" Loki said with a big grin and everyone looked at him with wide eyes, except for Erza who just glared at him, but he just laughed it off.

"Get serious, Natsu would never. His first kiss will be probably forced or stolen." Lucy said with a sigh as she walked up to her boyfriend and pulled his ear, he let out many "ow" as his smile turned upside down.

"True that, Natsu is so dense you probably could ask him for a kiss and he would smile and kiss you on the cheek, and if tell him that you like him he would say it back without really understanding what you meant." Gray concluded as they were leaving the class, everyone nodded in agreement as they thought in unison; 'That sounds like out Natsu alright.'

. . .

Geeze, was it just me or did classes take even longer than usual? No matter, now I am on my way to find that grumpy silly man called Gazille, and I say silly because I don't know how a man can be shy about being friends. Although it was partially my fault for not noticing, but I'm sure soon enough we will be friends and able to exchanges punches and kicks like normal friends do. I can't wait! The problem is finding him! I had already covered so much ground of the school and still no sign of him! Why? Is he hiding from me or something? Did he sense me coming for him and decided to play hide and seek? Stupid metal dragon. I looked up at a clock on the wall, it's been almost an hour since I started searching for him, where could he be? Maybe I should just give up for today and go kick Gray's ass, but I'm already tired of defeating him, even though he claims to have never lost to me. Oh wait, who is that? Oh, that's Gazille friend, what's her name again? Argh, It was something with a J….. Julia? Judia? Jeovana? Jarzina? Was that last name even a real name? Oh, right, Juvia! "JUVIA!" I shouted out as I waved to her.

The pale girl looked at me, surprised by the sudden name shouted out I think (probably expecting it was Gray), but quickly smiled as she waved back. She was quite a friendly person, her blue hair was natural and very original, like my pink hair, but it was a bit longer, like shoulder length... and wavy, not spiky. I wish she would hang out more with the rest of us but she is such a busy girl! She is a first year, like Gazille, but she is already the captain of the swimming team, she swins like a mermaid, so she is very popular and has little time between studies and her club responsibilities. If I'm not mistaken her hobbies are swimming, even on her free time, and looking for Gray, I think she wants to befriend him like Gazille wants to befriend me, but she is not shy about it like that damn dragon.

"Hey Juvia, long time no see! I'm glad I met you here" I said, coming to a halt in front of her, with a huge grin.

"Oh, Natsu-senpai, it's good to see you too! Gray-sama is not with you?" She said looking over my shoulders and around me, as if Gray might be hidden in my shadow.

"No, I haven't seen him since class ended actually… Oh, have you seen Gazille?" I asked with eyes as wide as my grin, she looked suspicious for a moment, just a second really, then she rested her index finger on her chin as she looked up, looking thoughtful. She took a couple of minutes to answer, I was feeling very impatient so I kept bouncing up and down without leaving the ground.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to take me to Gray-sama next time we meet! Deal?" She says with a sweet smile, I nodded in agreement, "Last time I saw him he was on the rooftop but…" Before she could say anything I already dashed in the direction of the stairs that led to the roof. I said a quick thanks but I'm not sure if she heard.

I ran up a couple of flight of stairs, not really paying attention to what was ahead of me, but, then again, what could be ahead of me on the stairs? A wall, that's what! Yes, I hit a really tough wall and was sent flying back, falling on my back, but, luckily, I wasn't too far off the ground so I didn't have much of a nasty fall. I sat up scratching my head when it suddenly it hit me, what the hell was a wall doing in the middle of the stairs? I looked up, I had to see what kind of wall someone would build in the middle of the stairs, just to find the punk I was looking for, smirking and scratching his belly like a bug just bumped into him. At first I was angry, how dare he pops up in front of me like that, but then I remember why I was looking for him and stood up with a jump, a huge grin quickly appeared on my face, which I think it kind of scared him cus his smirk faded as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't look like your usual I-want-to-fight-you self." He asked, looking suspicious.

I laughed and he looked more confused, "I know why you keep trying to get my attention!" I said as I crossed my arms, he looked surprised, and was it just me or did his cheek get a bit pink?

"Y-you do?" he asked shyly, why was he so nervous? Was he **that **shy about being my friend?

"Yeah, you want to become my friend!" As I said that, very energetically I might add, he sweat dropped and facepalmed, which was a bit odd, but I continued on. "It's alright, I don't mind! You don't have to pick on other people to befriend me, now let's fight to celebrate!" I said getting into fighting stance.

He slowly lifted his head from his hand, he had a very serious expression on his face as his eyes connected to mine. I shivered at that, because he was giving me a very powerful glare. He started to walk slowly towards me and, for reasons that I can't really understand, I started to back away just as slow. "You know, for a minute there, I thought you remembered…" I looked puzzled, he noticed that, "But I can tell that you didn't. You completely forgot didn't you?" I swallowed loudly as I hit something hard behind me, I glanced back and noticed it was a wall, a real one this time, I looked back him, our eyes met once more and, once again, I just couldn't look away or even move, why was his stare so powerful? "How can I befriend you when you can't even remember…?" His voice started to fade away as he approached. He was getting closer and closer, but he stopped inches away from me, although his head kept on going forward. My heart was beating like crazy, my breathing was heavy, he was so close but I just couldn't move or turn away. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as he got closer and closer... 

_"I'm ok…"_

_ "I'll be ok…"_

_ "As long as you are with me…"_

_ "Don't leave me…."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, so what you people think?

I wanted to write a cute one shot to get my inspiration going, cus it vanished without warning, but it just went in a direction where i had to turn it into chapters...

Ok, so this is a, ever so cliche, high school fic. It's a boarding school, that according to google is a american thing, but they have houses, that according to google it's a english thing, and their high school years only go up to 3, which according to google is a japanese thing. Yes, according to google! xD

And people might ask, why gazille and not gray, he goes so much better with natsu... simple, there are far too many gray and natsu high school fics...and I find gazille sexier =p

So, this fic will be a challenge to me, cus i want it to be cute, not dramatic or erotic(yet), which is something i never managed to do, and, for a change, i want the main character, natsu, to be the one that have the inniciative, cus i always write about the guys going after the mains when the mains are the ones who are the best when it comes to reading peoples feeling xD

Anyway, this fic was written when i was not the slightest insired so it took some work! I wrote it, had a friend check my grammar, then i re-checked it (thank god, the things i write sometimes...) and fixed some sentences and now it's up! **And now I re-checked once more and it was still quite fail! I hope it's much better now xD **

Reviews and PM with comments are always welcome =3


	2. Friends

**Warning:** I don't there is any which is odd xD But if someone find something that need warning let me know xP

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fairy tail or any of it's characters...which is sad since I find Gazille so hot *¬*

**A/N:** Updated at last! Here it is, the second chapter of Forgotten =v= Oh, and I edited the first chapter too so if you want to check it our, refresh your memory you know...on with the fic!

* * *

><p><em>Don't go…..<em>

_Stay here…._

_Stay with me…_

_I need you…_

"That's enough!" Erza all but shouted as she slammed her fist on the table. "Will you stop pouting for no reason already?" She said to me, her voice coated in anger.

It is already the next day, it is already recess, but I don't feel like eating for once. I have my chin resting on the table as I pout and ignore the plate of food next to me, today we have beef stew. "I'm not pouting." I said in a low tone, not sound true even to myself. It's not that I wanted to deny that I was annoyed or sad, it's just that Ididn't know why I was like this! I just know that having Erza around just make it worse.

"How long do you plan to be md at me for taking you to detention?" She asked looking rather annoyed, but I couldn't answer. I know I am not angry at her for that, heck, I'm sure everyone, including her, knows that! That's cus I was never one to be angry at her for that, especially since she is always dragging me to detention when I forget to go there myself, but I couldn't put my finger on why I am upset with her so that was the only conclusion she could come up with, and no one else could think of any other reason, myself included.

Maybe I am upset with her for that….It all happened yesterday….

I was standing in against the wall and facing me was a very silent Gazille. We stood extremely near one another, few inches keeping us apart. I could feel his body heat against my body, his heart beating faster and faster, almost as fast as mine, sweat going down his throat as he swallowed, he looked nervous. Why was he nervous? If anyone should be nervous it should have been me! And trust me, I was! Although his body was very still, his head was still moving! His face approaching me, our eyes locked in an intense stare, his nose slightly touching mine.

My heart was beating fast and loud, it almost felt like it was stuck on my throat, and I could feel cold sweat going down my back, but I wasn't scare, no, I was nervous. But why? I had no idea what was even going on! I was just lost in those intense red eyes. As he got closer the seconds started to stretch, every second felt longer than a minute and I wondered if time would stop.

"NATSU!" An angry shout came from downstairs suddenly making both of us jump. I just stayed in place, flinched, and Gazille took a few step backs, we both looked rather red, I'm sure of him because I could see his face and me because my face was burning. So we were both blushing, but why? I couldn't even imagine why I was blushing, much less why was he.

We locked eyes once again, but this time he quickly looked away. I was about to say something when Erza showed up, "Found you!" She shouted as she kicked me on my side and sent me to the other wall. "You are late for detention!" Was all she said as she pulled me away by the back of my shirt. I held a hand out for Gazille to help me, but he just smirked and waved me goodbye, the bastard.

Now that I think about it, maybe that is why I am upset. I have no clue what was about to happened but now I'm so curious! I mean, I have good instincts and I could feel that whatever that it wasn't nothing, but if it wasn't something bad why was I so nervous back then? 'Gah, all this thinking is making my brain hurt!' I thought as I all but slammed my face on the table, and I didn't even need to look up to know everyone is looking at me with concern as a sweat drop from their foreheads.

For a minute I thought I would end up staying like this all recess long, until someone sat heavily next to me that is. I raised my face to take a peek of who was that sat next to me, none of my friends sat down this roughly, and sat right back up, almost jumped really, when I see no one less than Gazille. What is he doing here? Sitting next to me? I didn't hear anything about him bullying anyone today so I thought he skipped classes but here he is, sitting next to me! As I was about to say something I noticed that everyone fell silent and were glaring at him.

He ignored everyone and kept on eating his food, and then he looked at me, at my plate of food and back at me. "If you aren't going to eat that I will." He said pointing towards my food and, out of instinct, I grabbed my plate and dragged it to the opposite side of where he was sitting.

"You can't, it's mine!" I stated as I started to eat in a hurry, taking spoon full of stew without bothering to stop to even breathe. I think he took it as a challenge and started to eat faster and before I knew it we were seeing who would finish their meal first. The whole table kept looking at us as I finished my meal first and lifted my arms high in victory, everyone started to clap and laugh, but he just sneered as he finished his food not too long after. I chuckled and raised my index and middle finger for him, showing him the V for victory! He simply glared at me.

The atmosphere was nice and relaxed until Lucy decided to speak. "I'm not trying to be rude but, why are you here Gazille?" She said with a shy smile and he turned his glare towards her as the atmosphere turned tense once more. "I mean, not that I mind but you don't usually have lunch with us…" She added quickly, but it didn't seem to make the situation any better.

"This idiot said he wanted to be friends." He said as he pointed to me. "So I decided to have lunch with him, you guys just happened to be around." He finished bluntly. I was too energetic and happy to notice the glares everyone else was giving him.

"So we are friends now?" I said as I stood up, beaming with happiness, "So we can fight?" This time I could feel everyone turning their attention to me as they had another sweat dropping from their forehead, the tense atmosphere was broken once more.

He gave me a smirk, but as he opened his mouth to say something a shout cute him off. "GRAY-SAMAAAAA~* Was heard all over the lunchroom as a bluenette glomped Gray, making him fall off his chair and fall heavily on the floor as we all laughed from the situation.

"Gah, Juvia, don't do that!" He said as he stood up and dusted his clothes off with the bluenette still clinging to his left arm.

For a moment, Juvia seemed the happiest girl in the world, then she looked at Gazille, then at me and back at Gazille, and for a second she gave me a glare, a really scary one too, but only for a second, much like yesterday, before putting a smile back on. "There you Gazille, we need to go to class, the bell is going to ring…" The bell rang before she could finish her sentence, "….any time." She let go of Gray and grabbed Gazille by the wrist and dragging him away, "I'll see you later, Gray-sama!" She said as she left and you could almost see a trail of little hearts left behind, but I was more focused on how she carried Gazille away, for some reason that bothered me. Did she really needed to hold him?

"Come on Natsu, we need to go back to class as well." Lucy said with a smile as everyone stood up, I nodded and did the same.

"Hey Natsu." Gray called and I looked at him curiously, "Race ya!" He said as he sprint towards the class.

"Hey, no fair!" I shout as I give chase.

. . .

After classes were over, the small gang decided to hang by a water fountain that could be found in the middle of the building, where there was a vast meadow with threes, courts for various sports, racing tracks and a few other items for outdoor activities, one would even think how big the school truly were since this was in middle of all the buildings but was large enough for a small village.

"I'm impressed with Natsu." Lucy said changing subjects, she was setting under a tree with Loki lying down with his head on her lap. "Not only he managed to stop the bully from, well, bullying, but he even got him to come and have lunch with us, like a normal person." She said with a big smile, proud of her pink haired frien and for a moment she wondered where he could be.

"Yeah, and he didn't even pick a fight with any of us." Loki added, looking at his girlfriend through his sunglasses.

"I dunno, I don't trust that guy yet." Gray added looking serious, he was sitting in the boarder of the fountain and lightly touching the water with his fingertips, "Just cus he didn't bully anyone today doesn't mean tomorrow will be the same. And I bet he only behaved because Erza was there."

"No, that wasn't why." Erza added quickly, she was sitting next to Gray, but on the floor, with her back on the fountain as she read a book. "No one intimidate that one, not even me, so I agree with Lucy, Natsu have to be the reason, but does Natsu himself notice it?" As she finished everyone remained in silence, pondering that.

Natsu had this habit of making people want to be his friends but being oblivious to the most obvious thing sometimes. He probably didn't notice that he manage to get Gazille to chance so much in just a day, something that a few tried but failed drastically. But Natsu seemed happy and, as long as Gazille changes for the better, they were happy too.

"By the way, where is Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously, It was very strange for the pinket not to be with them, and from the look on Gray and Loki face they were thinking the same thing.

"He is running from me." Erza said flipping a page, "He thinks I'm going to come and drag him to detention." She finished without even looking up, so she didn't see the odd looks she was getting.

'Can you blame him?' The three thought in unison, but Gray was the first to ask, "And aren't you going to do so?" It wasn't very like Erza to let Natsu escape from detention, usually she would go to the depth of hell if need just to drag his sorry ass back.

"He only had detention yesterday, but I think he forgot about it." She said flipping another page, everyone else looked at her with a incredulous expression on their faces as a sweat dropped from their forehead.

'She didn't tell him on purpose' Lucy thought.

'She is enjoying this, I'm sure!' Loki thought

'She is punishing him for something. She is a demon.' Gray thought and, almost as if she could read mind, Erza glared at the three of them, who quickly looked away.

. . .

She was after me, I could feel it! But today was going to be the day I would escape her evil claws! For years I have been running away from Erza, and she always found a way to get to me and drag me to detention, but today it was going to be different! Today I was going to miss detention for sure! I would go to a place where no one would find me! And that place would be…..well, I'll know as soon as I find it. I had already hidden in every corner and room in the whole building, I'm sure of it! So I need a place where she won't think of, somewhere I never go…like the roof! I never go to the roof, it's so boring there! No one around, nothing to do, far from everything….It's the perfect place! She would never think of looking for me there!

It took me a while to get the roof, I had to go up a huge amount of stairs, the same one where I met Gazille last time, but I finally got here! Victory is mine at last! But as open the door, almost slamming it open, I was surprised by an unexpected fellow student. He was there, lying on the ground, hand with fingers intertwined resting on his chest, sun bathing him as he slept, no one less than Gazille. He looked like he was sleeping so I took a step, very, very, **very** carefully, making sure it would make a sound, and it didn't, but as soon as my feet touched the ground his head turned in my direction and his flashed wide open.

I'm very brave, always have been, I can count on finger the times I was scared, and I wouldn't even get to my second hand, but right now, as our eyes met, I am scared. I'm speechless scared, I can feel cold sweat going down my back, my heart beating extremely fast, my body starting to shake and the feeling that if I move even one muscle I will die. His red eyes were piercing and full of rage, I could feel his murderous intent coming towards me, almost suffocating me. All this happened in a second, then he blinking and looked away.

He sat up, resting his head on his hand and giving an angry grunt, but I still couldn't move. What in the world was that? He seriously wanted to kill me back then, why? Did I do something wrong? Did I offend him? "You scared the hell out of me!" His voice brought me back to reality and I frowned at him. I scared him? Me? And he was the one scared? Right, he gives off the evil and crazy look but I'm the scary one.

"You shouldn't be sleeping here, stupid porcupine!" I retorted with a provocative tone as I went and sat down, leaning my back on the fence and giving plenty of space between us. He grunted to me but didn't come with a reply of his own, he looked quite sleepy, but the look he keep giving me makes me want to go and punch him in the face, that would wake him up for sure! But I held myself back, Erza can sniff fights and she will not find me this time! So I just looked away with a _hunf_.

For a while we stayed quiet, but it was too quiet, maybe he fell asleep once again? That thought was quickly dismissed as I felt something land on my lap, which I curiously look straight away to see what it is, so imagine my surprise when I see it's a Gazille! He is just lying there, head in my lap, hands once again on his chest, eyes closed, and a grumpy expression his face. "If you are not doing anything at least be useful and be a pillow." He said guessing my puzzlement. I had to agree with his logic though, I wasn't really doing anything.

I sat back once again, looking at the sky while listening to the sound of his soft breathing, did he fall asleep already? I looked down once again but he didn't look quite as peaceful as before, maybe my lap was too hard? In a impulse to try and make him relax, I take my left hand and start passing my finger through his hair, it's messy and rough and very resistant but I still manage to it without pulling any strands, or else I would cause him pain instead of helping him relax. He tenses up at first, but then he sigh softly and I feel him relax, in no time his face looks much more peaceful and I can't help but smile.

Once again I look up to the sky, still caressing his hair, and enjoy the peace. I usually don't like peaceful moment like this, I mean, I like peaceful moments when you are with friends, having a laugh and being noisy, but moments like this, where everything is so quiet and calm that you wonder if the world stopped just for you, usually annoy me a little, but not now. Now, this moment in particular, feel nice, feels….right. But it didn't last too long, for I started to feel him twitch underneath me and, as I look down, I see his face is in pain…he is having a nightmare! And he looks like he is suffering a lot from it! Should I wake him up? What do I do?

"Natsu…." He all but whispered, and if I wasn't so close to him I wouldn't have heard it. But wait, he is having a nightmare with me? Does he dislike me that much? "don't…..don't leave…." He said as he looked like he was about to cry, "….not again…." He twitched once more and I, from instinct, quickly grabbed his hand with my right one, holding it with a strong grip.

"I won't." I replied with a whisper, but keeping a strong and determined tone, "I won't leave you. I promise" I think he heard me cus he relaxed once more and before I knew he was snoring lightly, I knew it! He is the kind of guy who snores, so like him! But why did he say that? When did I ever leave him? And why was he having a nightmare with me?

There was no point in thinking about that, so I just looked back at the sky, still holding his hand and caressing his hair, and listening to his soft snores, and I couldn't help but feeling like this was the most perfect moment I had since school year began. 

_Where are you…_

_Come back…_

_Save me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, there you are, another attempt of making something cute, hopefully it worked ^^

SO, just to get this out of the way I noticed a few things as I edited the first chapter and wrote this one...

First, when I write about Natsu and his friends I have most of the guild people in my head, elfman and levy and wendy and so on, but i only write about gray, erza, lucy and lokie because I'm too lazy to write everyone's actions =.= It's hard enough, for me, to describe the four of them, I just can't be bothered to describe the rest. But you can imagine them there, cus I do when I write xD  
>Second, I'm trying to write this in the present, like 'I do this and he does that' but sometimes I slip and write in the best, i'm trying really hard not to do that! So please point it out if you see a mistake of the sort.<p>

Well, that's it for now...so why was Gazille having a nightmare? Why Juvia keep looking weirdly at Natsu? Will Gazille ever accept Natsu challenge to a fight? And what happens when someone open the door and find them on the roof?


	3. APOLOGIES

In case anyone is still wanting for this fic to be update, it will be this year. I am sorry for leaving it abandoned for two years. I'm just ending the other fics I left and I'll be returning to this, i'll take a week or two to update but that's nothing compared to the two years it has already been. Once again, my deepest apologies.


End file.
